The present invention relates to an optical system for a color picture display.
A known color picture display, such as disclosed in "SID International Symposium Digest of Technical Papers", pp. 379-382, 1986, Palisade Institute for Research Service Inc., illuminates three spatial light modulators of the reflecting type which receive optical images obtained by subjecting a color picture to be displayed to color separation as writing lights, respectively, by reading lights of different wavelengths in predetermined wavelength bands, respectively, transmitted through a dichroic mirror, and composes the reading lights reflected by the three spatial light modulators of the reflecting type by the dichroic mirror to display the color picture.
This known color picture display produces the reading lights of different wavelengths in the predetermined wavelength bands, respectively, to be applied to the three spatial light modulators of the reflecting type by the dichroic mirror, and displays the color picture by composing the reading lights reflected by the three spatial light modulators of the reflecting type by the dichroic mirror. However, when the light which is composed of the reading lights by the dichroic mirror is projected on a screen by a projecting lens, the optical path between the projecting lens and the screen become long, the color picture display has a comparatively large construction.